SBS Volume 90
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 902, Page 44 D: Hello, weeelcome, weeelcome! Cooling off SBS started! -P.N. Saya O: Aah, is it that season already? It's been getting hotter. Gosh, which dish can I have? The sound of wind chimes is so comforting and nice. Oh, all done already? So can I have it? Slurp, slurp, slurp, chew, chew. Mmm, this right here is truly a cooling off SBS... HASN'T IT STARTED!?!? (Though it's not summer) D: Nami's dream is to draw a map of the world from what she's seen with her own eyes. Is she drawing her world map properly? -P.N. Shoe Koko O: Of course she is. Her routine every day is to draw maps after dinner. As the story progresses during the day, she has to give sailing instructions as the navigator, so there's a lot she has to do out on the deck. D: Odacchi, heso!! On the cover illustration of Chapter 900, Chopper is looking at... Has he fallen in love or is it something else? Please do tell. Everyone wants Chopper to stay with his friends (laughs). -P.N. Daiya O: He hasn't met anyone yet, but being half-human and half-reindeer, the only one he wants to date is Milky from the Mink Tribe. But if one day Chopper falls deeply in love even I wouldn't be able to stop him. Why is that? Because "LOVE ALWAYS COMES IN A HURRICANE"!! Chapter 903, Page 62 D: Oda-chi, hello!! What is the crackling thing at the tips of Sweet Commander Cracker's hair? How is Cracker wearing his mantle? -P.N. Mocchi Mochi Donut O: Well, the mantle is held in place by "spirit" like always, so the issue would be the crackling part. The truth is, I drew the this crackling while wondering what it is myself. Ahahahahaha. When I was designing him, it was just something cool to draw. "Well, it's good or whatever", I thought and I drew it. If you retrofit it, you can kind of get the image of a "Firecracker" from the name "Cracker". So it's the fuse to that? D: Huh? Huuuh?? The Baratie has gotten bigger in chapter 902!!! Is their business expanding? Hooray! I want too tell Sanji-kun! by Chopa O:Yep. That's right! In the cover story of chapter 625 the Baratie was in the middle of being renovated and this is its final form! Furthermore, the Meat Master Carne and the Patissier Patty run separate chain restaurants, so there are now 3 "Sea Faring Restaurant Baraties". Chapter 905, Page 102 D: Hello Oda-sensei!! Big Mom has many ex-husbands, right? So how exactly did she pick her husbands?? Did she go on a lot of dates? - P.N. Big Mona O: Being a pirate, she kidnapped them, had kids with them and then threw them away!! Her only goal was to have as many kids from every race as possible. A truly frightening woman. D: What would happen to Totto Land if Big Mom got another craving for Wedding Cake and her hunger pangs aren't stopped? I don't think they could make that Wedding Cake again... -P.N. Akibee O: Definitely! You're so nice to worry about what will happen to Totto Land later, Akibee-san. Well, they'd probably have to flee Totto Land for a while, right? But the New World is a dangerous sea. Normally, one of the things the name "Big Mom" does is protect the family and the citizens. So even if a serious threat might come, they will stick with Big Mom. This is the harsh reality of living in Totto Land, a country protected by one of the "Great Powers"! (Seriously!) D: Is Gerd-chan who lived with Big Mom in her childhood and the New Giant Warriors Pirates' beautiful ship's doctor Gerd from the cover appearance in chapter 902 the same person? -P.N. Saving Hand O: Yes, that's correct. 63 years ago Big Mom was 5 years old and Gerd was 12 years old. So Big Mom is currently 68 years old and Gerd is 75 years old. As I've said before, giants live for about 300 years, so she's still quite young. Chapter 906, Page 120 D: Flaming Attachan appeared in chapter 905, right? He called Morgans "Boss", so is he affiliated with the World Economic Journal now? Fire!! -P.N. Match and Takeshi O: Yep. That was the well-known cameraman "Flaming Attachan". He used to be the captain of the Marine Photography Department, but after forgetting to take the camera lens cap off 57 times he got fired. After that, Morgans picked him up. Currently, Flaming Attachan shouts "Fire!" for the WE and uses a camera without a cap. D: Oda-san, hello! After Luffy beat Katakuri when they fought, Luffy covered Katakuri's mouth with his hat! The two of them were so cool!! If I came across a naked Oda-san sleeping on the side of the road, I would cover your "proof of manhood" with a hat!! -P.N. Neon O: It has happened... I'm there occasionally, a naked old Oda-san sleeping on the side of the road. Thank you. But can you really hide it? CAN you hide my "proof of manhood" with a hat!? (It's enough. It's taken care of.) D: Sensei just answered an erotic question, so doesn't it make your wife angry? -P.N. Pigyaa O: My wife laughs at anything, so it's okay! Thank you for your concern over my home life!! Furthermore, that the SBS is like that isn't my fault!! Chapter 907, Page 138 D: In chapter 847, Perospero calls Nami "Candy-chan" when she's soaked in candy rain. Did he lick her after that? He shouldn't notice that and intend to do nothing! Please draw Nami being licked by Perospero! I'm begging you! -P.N. Girl who aims to be a writer O: Sure. WHO WOULD DRAW THAT!? I thought it was a postcard from a middle-aged pervert, but... it's a young girl!! Aren't you being indecent!? The SBS is a refined place for a healthy author and healthy boys and girls. Why do you taint it!? D: Oda-Oda-Oda-chi! I thought of something cool!! Blowfish are really yummy but poisonous, right? But if you have Reiju suck out the poison every time after you eat it, it's delicious and you get Reiju… (Mufufu) It's two birds with one stone, right!? -P.N. A too pure 25-year-old O: I see~! Well. first you need to get poisoned by a blowfish, then you'll need Reiju, BUT SHE CAN'T COME!!! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!! (*Eating blowfish at a restaurant is safe.) D: "Pirates", "40 years ago", and "Garp" were used to talk about Shakky before. Is there some relationship between Shakky and Rocks? -P.N. WE Part-timer O: Uh...!! That was 30 years ago and from before volume 40! Why do you remember that? I... I don't know a thing! Uh... Fwe... Fwee~ Fwee~ noises Chapter 908, Page 156 D: Oda-chi! You showed us Luffy and Ace at 40 and 60 years old, so show us Sabo at 40 and 60 years old pretty please. -P.N. Big Brother's Oda mania O: Well, I drew it, but even I don't know what the real future will be... *40: It's great that he's really free *60: Have I heard about the Straw Hat incident? Tell me... A Future where things went wrong *40: Everyone who isn't a noble is trash!! *60: D-do you know of Luffy? He's my little brother. He'll pay for it, so let me have just one glass... O: Ah, here's this time's "Who's this!? How old are they!?" of the Big Mom Pirates questions from "P.N. Matcha Man-kun", "P.N. Atsugon-kun", and "P.N. Momoinu Dog-san" all gathered together and answered. They are mainly from chapters 848, 854, and 864. Chapter 909, Page 174 D: Oda-san, hello! I've got a quick question. Charlotte Mont-d'Or and Charlotte Opera. Those two have been in the story, but the names of their Devil Fruits haven't been revealed in the story. Could you please tell us what they're called? -P.N. Boil O: Sure. Mont-d'Or's is the Buku Buku no Mi, so he's a Book Man. He can hold living things as live specimens in his books, fly through the sky on books, drag people into a book's story, even appear as the boss of one series, so he has a varied power that can make things sufficiently interesting. Opera's is the Kuri Kuri no Mi, making him a Cream Man. He can control the cream that comes out of his body, the sweetness carried in his new attack concepts makes him a troublesome enemy. D: A question for the SBS! What are the hobbies of Smoker-san, Tashigi-chan, and Lady Hina? -P.N. Escape Horse O: I see. *Smoker: Ceramic Art, Casino gambling *Tashigi: Reading sword/katana books, Kiri-e cutout pictures *Hina: Horseback riding, Clubs D: I love Crocodile, Mihawk, and Doflamingo. Will these three not have kids and remain single forever? If they had kids, what would they be like? -P.N. Purple Panda O: The marriage experience, huh. I don't know if there'd be kids or not, but anyways, please enjoy what I guess they would be like. And that's all for the SBS until the next volume! *Crocodile's son: I finished my homework, Father! *Mihawk's daughter: What do you want, rabbit bastard? *Doflamingo's son: Papa, someone took my allowance. Can I have some more? wad of bills behind back Credits Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 90 Category:SBS